1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle interior trim assembly, such as a vehicle console tray assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle interior trim assembly having a plurality of members, including an elastic member, which can generally be configured as a vehicle storage compartment, such as a vehicle console tray assembly.
2. Background Information
Vehicles typically have various types of storage locations, such as glove compartments, console compartments and console trays. The storage locations themselves are often aesthetically part of the interior trim of the vehicle, and are typically made of plastic or composite materials. Loose articles in the storage locations will often shift while the vehicle is travelling, causing the articles to contact or rattle against the walls or floors of the storage locations and thus make noise. Accordingly, it is common to include rubber mats or padding inside the storage locations to dampen the noise caused by moving articles in order to improve passenger comfort. However, conventional mats and padding used in storage locations are not aesthetically pleasing and may be inappropriate for use as a visible design element within a vehicle.